The Never Ending Cycle
by Wiffyboy2003
Summary: Psycho Red is back stronger then ever, and he is out for revenge. This time he is not just after one or two Red Ranger's, but all of them. Chap. 5 is up. Some time travel, death, and another Red Ranger is targeted for the next capture.
1. Trouble

Disclaimer- I do not own or have any connections with Power Rangers. Power Rangers and all related names, belong to Saban and/or Disney, I don't know which.

Authors Note: Takes place during Dino Thunder after "The Passion of Connor", but will not introduce on DT characters until later.

Never Ending Cycle

By Wiffyboy2003

Chapter One: Trouble

Terra Venture City was its usual busy self. The people were going to and from places in their rushed way, while the birds and rodents scurried along with their day-to-day business. People of all ages were making their ways home after long days at work, or a hard one at school.

Leo Corbett watched all of the hustle and bustle from his window. Leaning against the wall, Leo savored the moment of the day; his daughter was at preschool, or was at least on the way home, his wife Kendrix was making the afternoon snacks for Rachel when she got home, and he had the time away from the police station in order to just watch the beauty of the city unfold.

The house that Leo, Kendrix, and the kids lived in was exactly the kind of house that the both of them wanted. After saving the destroyed space colony's citizens from Trekeena and destruction, and returning the Quasar Sabers to the stone that they came from, both the citizens of Mirinoi and Terra Venture thought it necessary for them to do something to say thank you for all they had done for them.

After many attempts to say no, the former Galaxy Rangers finally gave in. Damon was built an Auto Repair shop in the newly built Terra Venture City on Mirinoi, Kai was given a high spot in the city's government, a position that Commander Logan was glad to give, seeing how well he was in the job on the colony. Maya built a public zoo for the city, which she runs and owns. Mike retired from working in the big part of the city and opened up a bar, while Leo and Kendrix were given a house. The original plan was to build separate house's, but seeing how the two were engaged by the time one was finished, they decided to live in the one house.

"Mommy," Rachel's cry broke Leo's trip down memory lane and snapped him back to reality.

"Oh hi Rachel how was your day at school today," he heard his wife ask as he left his perch on the widow sill, and entered the kitchen where his family was.

"It was great. Today, we drew pictures of or favorite animals. Can I show you," Rachel asked with a look on her face that said that she actually thought her mom was going to say no?

"Sure, but will you show daddy to," Kendrix asked, looking passed her daughter and at her husband.

"Sure, come here Daddy," her excited voice pretty much commanded.

"I'm coming honey," Leo answered, walking to his family. Crouching down beside Kendrix, Leo took a look at the picture that was Rachel's hand.

"I drew a lion and a cat, my favorite animals of all," Rachel explained, which was a good thing to Leo, seeing as how both looked like cats to him. He covered his confusion by replying, "Its lovely, honey. In fact, it is so lovely, I think it deserves the refrigerator, don't you Mom," Leo turned his head; looking at his wife for the response he knew was coming.

"Absolutely, Dad; lets do it right away," and with a smile Leo took the paper that was now being presented to him, lifted up one of the magnets on the fridge, and slid it under.

"Their," he proclaimed turned around to his family and put an arm around Kendrix, "now everyone who comes here can see what a wonderful artist we have. Pulling her husband and daughter into a bear hug, Kendrix kissed the both of on their foreheads, and on the lips for Leo's sake.

"Ew," looking up at the 4-year-old in his arms, Leo grinned at the look of disgust on Rachel's face.

It was when he saw something in the window behind Rachel that he thought his heart was going to stop.

In the window stood a black and red robotic face peering into the room, with a white glove pointed strait at him.

"Psycho Red," Leo gritted through his teeth in a combination of shock and anger. Kendrix looked at him as if he had just grown an extra head. "What," was all she said, or more likely then not, was all she could say, after all, the last time she came up with a Psycho Ranger, she wound up dead.

Looking in the direction her husband was looking, Kendrix discovered that he was right. Psycho Red was still standing their, pointing at Leo, all most saying for him to come to him.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was destroyed on Terra Venture," Kendrix hissed, taking Rachel from Leo's arms, and placing her on the ground.

"We thought Psycho Pink was destroyed then, as well, but look what happened," Leo replied back.

"Mommy, Daddy, what's going on," a newly frightened Rachel asked, tugging on Leo's pants.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Leo said, looking down at his daughter, trying to calm her down. He could see that it wasn't working, but he kept the charade up for her sake. "Mommy is just going to take you to uncle Damon's, while I do some stuff around here, O.K."

"That's right, Rach. Uncle Damon will let you play with his racing game while we are their," Leo looked back to the window while Kendrix was saying all of this, and saw that Psycho Red was still standing their and pointing.

"But, I don't want to go, I want to stay with you daddy," Rachel cried!

Not wanting to deal with this at the moment, Leo leaned into Kendrix's ear and whispered, "Please go now."

"But what about you," Kendrix asked, ignoring her daughter, who was pleading to stay. "The last time you faced Psycho Red powerless, Andros saved you from certain death. And this time, I don't think he will be here to stop him."

"I know that," Leo said, raising his voice a little; he calmed himself and continued. "I don't plan to fight him. I plan to get my morpher, hide it in my pocket, and go out to meet him. I will distract him, and then run to the Quasar Park for my saber," Leo explained to his frightened wife.

"Leo, that is so dangerous. He is probably faster then you, and will catch you in seconds."

"The plan has flaws, I know that, but it was the only one we have. And right now, I only want to protect you and Rachel." He was right and Kendrix knew it.

"Your right," Kendrix admitted with a sigh of defeat, "Rachel's safety is what is most important. But that doesn't mean your not important, either," Kendrix shot back, resting her head against her husbands shoulder. "Rachel loves and needs you, Leo. And so do I, for that matter, so don't get yourself killed, O.K.," Kendrix smirked.

"I'll try to resist the urge," Leo joked, a smile on his face; but the smile disappeared as he turned to his daughter.

"Rachel, I just want to let you know that I love you and that whatever happens is going to happen for the best interest of you and your mom, O.K.," Leo asked his daughter, who was way to young to be given a talk like this.

"Alright, dad, I love you," nodding and kissing Rachel her fore head, and watching as Kendrix picked her up, picked up her keys, gave Leo one more kiss for luck and love, then went out the door.

With a sigh, Leo turned around to face the beast who had turned his perfect day a complete 180 and into a nightmare.

He was still their staring at him, but now, Leo guessed since he was the only one left in the room, wasn't pointing at him anymore. Leo began walking toward his room and the safe that contained both his and Kendrix's transmorphers, all the while, never taking his eyes off Psycho Red.

With the transmorpher firmly wrapped around his wrist, Leo exited his house through the back porch, where Psycho Red was still waiting, sopping next to a pair of patio chairs.

"I see you went and got your little power morpher," Psycho Red commented, pointing at the device on Leo's wrist. With a slight chuckle, he continued. "Well, it's not like you can use it with out your saber, can you."

"You'll soon find out, now won't you," Leo replied, not even bothering to ask the thousands of questions that were floating in his brain the moment he saw his enemy in the window.

Raising his wrist so the morpher was at the level it was whenever he morphed, Leo shouted out his morphing call, "Go Galactic." To his pleasure, he saw Psycho Red start to move forward. But instead of pressing the button to morph, like he usually did, he picked up the two chairs next to him and threw them at Psycho Red.

Not even staying to see if he made contact, the moment the chairs were out of his hands, Leo was jumping off of the porch and landing on the ground. The disgruntled cry gave Leo the answer he needed to know if he had hit or not as he started running toward Quasar Park.

Dodging people, trees, dogs and cars, Leo ran as fast as he could in the direction of the Park. All the while Leo was wondering what was taking psycho Red so long to catch up to him. The strikes of the chairs, the possibility of falling down, and the shock of seeing your prey gone, shouldn't have slowed him down for more ten 10 seconds.

Not taking the risk to turn around and look, Leo jumped/climbed the fence of Maya's Zoo to cut through it and take the shortcut to the Park. Hopping over, he immediately heard the sounds of guards and people shouting for him to stand still; but Leo didn't have time to stand still, he need ed to get to his saber.

Forgetting all about the guards and people around him, Leo started once again in the direction he knew the park was. Avoiding anything in his way and not thinking about anything but getting to the saber, Leo ran head first into someone, sending both of them to the ground.

A voice shouted to the other person, "Oh my God, are you all right", completely ignoring Leo. Leo finally got a good look at the woman she knocked over, as she replied, "Yes, Roy, I am fine, thanks," the woman told her helper.

"Maya," Leo asked, in a voice that practically screamed of relief; relief for finding someone who could help him.

"Leo," Maya said, getting a good look at her friend. "Oh my god, Leo what are you doing here?"

Before Leo could get a word out Maya's friend, Roy, butted in.

"You know this man, Maya," Roy said, in obvious disgust, most likely angry at the fact that Leo had just knock the woman down, and was getting praise.

"Yes, Roy, I do," Maya said in a voice that Leo could hear meant to be quiet; it seemed she to heard the sound of disgust in her partners voice. "Leo and I are dear friends and have been since we first met on Terra Venture," Maya explained.

Not waiting for a response from Roy, Leo began talking, "Maya, you have to help me. It's Psycho Red. He's alive and after me."

Leo watched as the color faded from Maya's face as she asked, "What?"

"I will explain on the way, but we need to get to Quasar Park and to the sabers," Leo pleaded, knowing that he would need some help to defeat Psycho Red, and Maya was just the person to help.

It took a couple of seconds for Maya to take all of that, and when she finally did, instead of responding with words like he thought she would, she just grabbed him by the wrist and took off running in the direction of the sabers.

"Hurry up Leo; we need to get to the sabers before Psycho Red finds you." In another situation Leo might have said something sarcastic and dumb, but at the moment, he wasn't in the mood.

As he said he would, Leo explained as much as he could to Maya on the way to the park. When they had finally jumped the fence to the park, Maya had asked all the questions she had needed to ask and now, the two of them started to follow the concrete path to the sabers.

Not long after settling in on Mirinoi, the people of the city thought it would be a good idea to open a little park for the rangers. It wasn't that big, just enough space for statues of each of the rangers and Galactabeast's, including Karone, Mike, and the Torazord. All of this was built facing the sabers in the stone they resided in, only taking down enough trees to build sidewalks around the area, but still enough for the native's of Mirinoi to be happy.

At the moment, there were a handful of people their, looking at the statues of Kai and Kendrix, and others were looking at the sabers in the rock. No one gave the Leo or Maya any sign they knew they were their, and when they approached the sabers, nothing happened to stop them.

"This is strange," Leo whispered to Maya, trying not to gather attention to them selves. "It has been at least ten minutes but I still haven't seen Psycho Red since I left him on the porch."

"Are you sure you say him. I mean, you could have been hallucinating," Maya said, adding her two cents into the reasoning.

"No," Leo responded, dismissing Maya's idea, "I thought I was hallucinating to, but when Kendrix saw him as well, I knew he was real."

"Well," Maya continued, "maybe he left."

"Or, maybe," a robotic voice sounded out from behind them, "he raced here before you got here, Red Ranger, to make sure you didn't get your powers back before he did what he wanted to do with you."

Turning around, Leo and Maya came face to face with their enemy, while the entire park visitor's began running away from the monster.

"It look's like you two are in a whole lot of trouble," he cackled, pointing his newly summoned Psylo Saber and slowly walking towards the two.

"I don't think so," a voice coming from behind Leo and Maya shouted.

Turning a round just in time enough, Leo and Maya saw Kai leap into the air, grab onto his Quasar Saber, and pull it from the stone. Landing, Kai gave a mighty slash to the chest of Psycho Red, causing him to stumble back in pain.

"Kai, is that you," an astonished Leo asked, thankful he arrived when he did.

"Yeah, it's me Leo," a smiling Kai said, running over to rejoin his friends.

"How did you find us," Maya asked, the same emotions as Leo running through her ever since she say her friend in blue.

"Damon called me after Kendrix and Rachel arrived at his place. He told me everything that happened and where you," pointing to Leo, "were going, so I ran as fast as I could to get here," Kai finished explaining.

"Well, it's a good thing you're a fast runner," Maya joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Lot of good it will do you," the not yet down Psycho Red said, rising to his feet, pointing his saber at the three rangers; the area that Kai had struck was remarkably undamaged.

"Three against one or 50 against one, I can still destroy you all," he said with a confidence in his voice that proved he meant it.

"We'll just see about that, now won't we," Leo asked, the same confidence clear in his voice. He looked at Maya and gave her a nod which she returned, and the two of them turned around, grabbed their respective sabers, and pulled them from the stone.

A familiar surge of energy traveled through Leo as he shouted to his friends, "Ready!"

"Ready," was the reply!

"Go galactic!"

Another familiar energy surge traveled through Leo as he went through a metamorphosis of power, and transformed into the Red Galaxy Ranger once more, the same with Kai and May next to him, only with blue and yellow.

When the transformation was complete, the three rangers stood facing their enemy, Quasar Sabers in hand, ready to fight.

If it were possible for Psycho Red to smile, he would have been doing so. Looking at the three costumed fools seeking to conquer over him was just too much for the super powered maniac. And the fact that he would be walking away with one of them was even better.

"Ready to give up," Maya shouted, pointing at her enemy, knowing perfectly the answer she was going to receive.

"You're joking, right," Psycho Red laughed. When the laughing stopped, Psycho Red got his serious tone up and said, "Let's do this."

With out any further hesitation, Psycho Red charged the three heroes in red, yellow, and blue. And on the ranger's side of the field, the rangers charged with a shout into the battle.

With the first blow of Psycho Red's saber to Maya's chest, the battle officially had begun. Leo swung his saber at him, but was blocked and punched out of the way. Kai was up next as he used both his quasar saber and his transdagger to deliver several slashes to the back, but was knocked to his feet by a back swoop kick. Looking up after, he saw the point of a saber about to become very friendly with his head and rolled away.

"Take this," Maya shouted, blasting Psycho Red with her trans blaster, allowing Kai to get completely out of the way. Leo jumped up and slammed both of his feet on to Psycho Red's back, sending him stumbling forward. As Leo was once again charging to deliver a hit from his saber, Psycho Red quickly turned around, just as Leo was about to connect, and rammed his fist into Leo's gut, causing him to collapse to his knees, hands clutching his stomach. He didn't have very much time to recover, as Psycho red raised his knee into Leo's helmet, knocking him onto his back.

"Oh yes, you really are showing me something, Red Ranger," Psycho Red cackled, bringing his hand, hand not fist, down towards Leo. Just as he was about to grab Leo's suit, they heard three shouts of "Quasar Launcher", there was a defining boom, and Psycho Red was jumping out of the way. He was lucky enough to miss one, but he got hammered by the other two, and was sent sprawling to the ground.

"Leo," a voice that belonged to neither Kai nor Maya asked, picking him up by the shoulders, "are you alright."

Leo finally got a good look at the man who was helping him. This man just so happened to be dressed in another version of his ranger costume, but was green where his was red.

"Damon," was all he was able to say.

"Yeah, it's me buddy," Damon replied in his cheerful-no-matter-what-the-situation voice he loves to speak in.

The first question that came to his mind when he was finally able to think was his family.

"Kendrix, Rachel; what happened to-"

"It's alright, Leo, it's alright. I knew you were going to need more help, so I dropped them off at Karone's and came here. Kendrix wanted to come, of course, but I knew you would be pissed at me if I did, and I just don't need that today, O.K.," Damon told the Red Ranger.

"O.K.," Leo said, calming down, "thanks," Leo finished, holding out his hand for both a pick-me-up because he was still on the ground and as a sign of friendship. Accepting it, the Green Ranger clasped, his hand with Leo's and lifted him up.

Their bonding moment was stopped, however, when both Kai and Maya were both thrown to the ground in front of the two, smoke coming off of their chests.

"Kai, Maya," Damon shouted, bending over to lift Kai up to his feet. Leo did the same for Maya, holding her back so she wouldn't fall over.

"Man," she wheezed out, "he really is strong. We could barely even touch him."

Kai nodded his head in agreement, seemingly unable to say anything out of exhaustion and fatigue.

"You rangers are pathetic," Psycho Red said, causing Kai and Maya to become fully erect, forgetting all about their tiredness, and ready for round two.

"I might as well just get what I came for and get out of here, because if this is the best you can do, there is no need for me to continue. You obviously are no threat to anything evil, so there is no point to this," he finished, making his point clear by blowing up the ground behind the rangers, sending them flying forward in a furry of grass and dirt.

The four rangers landed roughly back to the ground. That, plus all of the damages from battle received earlier in battle, caused all of them, even Damon who hardly was in the fight, to demorph.

Now looking at four weakened humans and not four super powered rangers, Psycho Red stalked over to them, stopping over Leo.

"Now to take what I came for," hunching over, Psycho Red grabbed Leo by the collar, and lifted him to his feet. Sounds of protests could be heard from the other three rangers, but they were in no condition to do anything about the situation. Leo struggled in Psycho Red's grip, trying to break free, but, like his partners, he was to tired, and the grip was to strong to do anything.

"I hope you like the trip, Red Ranger," Psycho spat to him, raising Leo up to eye level, "because it is the last one you will take for a long time." Leo rolled his head back into a dead look, falling unconscious.

With that, Psycho Red brought his feet together, and both he and Leo disappeared in a flash of red.

"Leo," Kai moaned, reaching out to where his friend last was, before he lost conciseness. Maya and Damon soon followed the lead given by Kai, and drifted into darkness.

A rough shove and a hard floor meeting his face was the first thing Leo felt when he regained conciseness. The closing of a door and the sound of footsteps walking away that made Leo realize that he must be in some sort of prison.

Resting his tired body on his equally tired arms, Leo lifted himself off the ground and to a sitting position. Getting a good look at his surroundings, Leo realized he was right; he was in some sort of prison. If you call a big plastic looking square with air holes on the sides a prison. The walls were perfectly see through, but he could tell that there was a wall their blocking his path.

Leo was just about to look for some way to get out when a voice from the corner said to him, "Don't bother trying to find away out. We tried for hours before we gave up."

Leo spun around in shock, trying to find the voice that was too familiar to be a coincidence. Moving closer to the corner where the voice came from, Leo found his suspicions were correct.

"Andros?"

"I'm here to, Leo," a voice next to Andros said.

Looking to the left of Andros, Leo found the face of, "TJ?"

Theirs Chapter 1 you guys, enjoy. I hope to have Chapter 2 up soon.


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer-I don't' own Power Rangers or anything that has to do with the show. All of it belongs to either Saban or Disney.

Authors note: This takes place right after Trouble. Andros, TJ, and Leo are Psycho Red's only prisoners for the moment. I do not know the names of the Alien Rangers weapons, so I am calling them the names of their Sentai Kakuranger counterpart's.

**The Never Ending Cycle**

Chapter Two: Trapped

Part One

"O.K., will somebody mind telling me what's going on here," a frustrated Leo demanded of the two fellow captives. "I mean, it really isn't common for people to get kidnapped by an enemy who was thought long dead, and become prisoners with other Power Rangers in a...," Leo looks around trying to put his new prison to words.

"An impenetrable box," TJ suggests in a harsh manner, he obviously wasn't in the mood to play the silly game.

"Anyways, Leo, we don't know how Psycho Red put himself back together, and at the moment, we don't really care," Andros replied, the same tone in his voice as TJ's. "All we know is as much as you do; that he is alive and he is kidnapping Red Rangers, and not destroying them for some reason."

Seeing as how they really don't know what was going on or what to do, Leo finally gave up the tough guy act, and sat down on the floor next to TJ. Once again the feeling of fear went through him as he realized that neither his morpher nor saber were in sight. He was totally cut off from the other Galaxy Ranger's, most of all Kendrix, who he knew would be in a state of panic and worry; and Leo guessed that his two cellmates were in the same boat.

The three of them sat in silence for nearly five minutes, before Leo turned to TJ and asked, "Dose anybody know that this happened to you?"

TJ looked at Andros, who was just looking at the ground, eyes closed and not easy to tell if he was awake or not, before TJ returned his head toward his original position, and replied, "Yeah, Cassie dose." Leo knew that Cassie was the pink ranger in both his Turbo and Astro day's as a ranger, as well as TJ's wife. "She tried to help me fight him off, but he was to strong for us," Leo nodded in agreement, knowing very well what it felt like. "Same went for Andros here," TJ continued, nudging his head in the direction of the Red Space Ranger, who still had yet to move his head. "Psycho Red fought both Andros and Ashley and, according to him, won easily."

"Kendrix wasn't their when I fought him," Leo said, not wanting silence to over take them. "I didn't want to take the risk of having both of us being killed and having no one there for Rachel, you know what I mean."

Andros nodded in agreement, having finally looking up at the mention of Leo's wife; having a son of his own let him know exactly what he meant. TJ did not have any children yet, but he still understood what he was talking about.

"How long have you guys been here," Leo asked a few minutes later, not being able to stand the quiet.

Andros was the one to respond, saying the first thing since he let Leo aware of his presence about half an hour ago.

"For nearly two hour's."

"And he hasn't said anything about what were doing here and not dead," Leo asked, a confused look on his face.

"He brought Andros here first, I guess because he is the one Psycho Red hate's the most, then came to get me," TJ explained to the confused Leo. "After dropping me here, he said that we were going to play this big part in his grand scheme for revenge. An hour later, he came and brought you."  
  
Leo was going to ask another question when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. All three of them turned their head's in the direction of the sound, and watched Psycho Red reenter the room.

Leo grew tense as he saw what Psycho Red held in his hands; his transmorpher and quasar saber. All of the Galaxy Rangers were very sensitive and protective about their sabers, and to see his in the hand of Psycho Red made Leo wish it was destroyed.

"Enjoying the company Red Turbo and Astro Rangers," Psycho Red mocked, walking over to a large metal cabinet on the wall directly across from them. "Well, I hope that you enjoy the space you have, because it will become even fuller as time goes by."

"What do you want with us? Why are you capturing us, and not destroying us like you were made to do," Leo shouted, not knowing if he could be heard outside the box?

"Because, Red Galaxy Ranger, like your friends have probably told you, you will be use for my grand plans, which I will not tell you until you are all present," Psycho Red answered, getting closer to the cage and looking straight at Leo.

After a couple second's of glaring at each other, Psycho Red lifted the saber in his hand and began looking at it.

"This is quite a marvelous weapon, ranger. One that I am guessing you don't like me touching," he said, still looking at the weapon as he went back to the metal cabinet.

Opening it, Andros, TJ, and Leo got a chance to see inside it. All over the inside there were indentations, 19, and three of them had objects in them.

"Our morpher's," TJ shouted, shock clear in his voice as he and Andros stood up.

"That's right, Red Turbo ranger," Psycho Red laughed as he placed Leo' transmorpher in one slot and his Quasar Saber in the one next to it. "Your precious Power Morpher's are going to reside here until their time of use comes."

"The only way they're going to be used, Psycho Red, is in destroying you," Andros gritted through his teeth.

Psycho Red just laughed his robotic evil laugh of his, shut the cabinet door's, turned around and walked up to the cage wall again. He looked at Andros up against the wall, and said, "And how do you plan on doing that, Red Astro Ranger, after all you are 1) Trapped 2) In no way able to get in contact with any of your ranger friends and 3) Unable to beat me, seeing as how I have beaten all three of you, with help on your part from rangers from your own team, to a pulp?"

Andros said nothing.

"I thought so," Psycho Red hissed back, ending the conversation. He turned around and began to walk away, waving back to them and shouting back to them, "You will have one more companion when I return, so be prepared for that" as he disappeared in a flash of red light.

"What now," TJ asked, looking too Andros for help, all hope gone from his voice.

Andros looked both of the prisoners over and replied, "We wait."

Part 2

The Command Bubble in the heart of Aquitar's main city of Liquidia was as busy today as it always was. All signs from the outside showed nothing out of the ordinary going on. But inside, an important meeting was about to take place.

The top of the tower, Watch Central, where the five Power Ranger's of Aquitar called home and base, was holding a meeting of high importance. All of the important officials of the planet were their. Well almost everyone: Tideus, the Yellow Ranger; Corcus, the Black Ranger; Cestro, the Blue Ranger; Aurico, the Red Ranger and field commander: Delphina, the White Ranger and leader of the team were present; Billy Cranston, Head Technician and Scientist of Aquitar, was their as well as Cestria, Billy's chief assistance and girlfriend; Washrus, Aquitar's head of the economy; and Yeashur, the chief of non-ranger law enforcement, was also present.

At the moment all of them were waiting on the arrival of the President of Aquitar to arrive to begin. None of them were nervous, seeing how they all had been in the meeting with the President. They were just worried at what was taking him so long.

"Some thing must have happened to him," Tideus suggested, trying to put answers for the president's tardiness.

"I don't see what," Delphina asked. "Every being on this planet knows that if anything were to happen to our leader, we would obliterate the person or person's responsible."

"Yes, but it wouldn't be the first time some one tried. Remember the Yokai and their kidnapping of our Yeashur here," Corcus reminded his leader.

"True, my friend, to true," Yeashur responded, remembering the event that led him to become a police officer.

"Maybe, instead of panicking," Billy interrupted, "we should just wait."

"Or maybe," a robotic voice said from the doorway, "you should just surrender and give me what I want."

Everyone turned towards the voice's direction and gasped.

In the doorway stood a human looking robot, with red flame like objects jutting from his head and body. In his hands was President Oceanic.

Psycho Red had the president.

Instantly the Aquitar Ranger's called out their morphing cry.

"It's morphing time!"

"I need White Aquitar Ranger Power," Delphina cried, transforming into the White Ranger

"I need Black Aquitar Ranger Power," Corcus ordered, morphing into the Black Ranger

"I need Blue Aquitar Ranger Power," and Cestro became the Blue Ranger

"I need Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power," and Tideus, the Yellow Ranger was ready.

"I need Red Aquitar Ranger Power," Aurico shouted, and the team was completed with the Red Ranger's appearance.

The five powered Ranger's all stepped in front of those who didn't have any.

"Put him down instantly," Aurico ordered, now positioned in the middle of the team.

"Now why would I possibly do that?" Psycho Red asked this with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "If I were to put him down, all of you would have the opportunity to attack me. While if I do have him, you all not only can't attack me, but must do as I say."

He was right and the Ranger's knew it all to well.

"What do you want," Corcus asked, anger and hatred not trying to be stopped in his voice.

Psycho Red just lifted his hand and pointed at...

"Aurico," Cestria shouted, "you must be insane. What makes you believe he will come with you, foul machine."

"The real question, disgusting fish, is what make's you believe he won't," Psycho Red shot back. "I have the president of this whole damn planet. I think he is more important then some warrior and all of them," gesturing with his empty arm to the ranger's, "know it."

"We know that," Delphina remarked, a clear dislike of where this was going in her tone. "Doesn't mean we like it."

"Why do you want me in the first place," Aurico asked, the same tone that was in Delphina's voice was in his as well?

"I shall tell you once I have you all in my possession. Then I shall inform you AHH!" Psycho Red was caught off by a yell.

Apparently, Billy had snuck behind him while the talking was gong on and attacked him, causing him to drop the president.

Instinctively, all five rangers lunged toward their foe. At the same pace on

Billy's part, he jumped toward President Oceanic, grabbed him, and rolled

out of harms way.

Starting the battle, Aurico was the first to reach the enemy, took his saber out of the sheath on his back, a slashed. A shower of spark's emerged from where Aurico hit on Psycho Red's chest

"Argh," Psycho Red shouted as he stumbled back from both the hit and the shock!

That didn't last long, as he was able to summon his Psylo Saber and block the double attack coming from Tideus and Delphina.

Jumping from an attack, Corcus landed in front of the watching crowd of his friends.

"Get out of here," he shouted, with his eyes still on the battle.

"No," Cestria cried, "We won't leave you. You could use some help."

"You must leave and get the president, and yourselves, to safety," he finalized the thought, as he jumped back into the battle.

"He's right," Billy admitted after thinking it over, "you must leave."

"Us." asked Yearesh, "But what about you?"

Billy just smiled, reached behind his back and said, "I can help."

And with that he pulled out from behind him a device that hadn't been activated in nearly a decade.

"It's morphing time! Triceratops!" and in a flash of blue light, Billy transformed into the Blue Mighty Morphing Power Ranger.

"Go," he shouted. "Hyia," and with that said, Billy leapt into his first battle in 10 years.

The battle was still a draw when Billy entered. The number of rangers made it so that when Psycho Red knocked one color down, two of the other one's would take its place.

Cestro took blast at Psycho Red with his Ninja Blue Shot, which was blocked, and went in for a roundhouse kick. Psycho Red just caught it, flipped him around, and slammed into his gut with his fist, sending the Blue Aquitar Ranger flying into the conference table.

Billy was at his side to lift him to his feet.

"Billy," Cestro asked, getting a look at his costumed friend?

"It's me Cestro. I just thought you could use a little help," Billy said, not even waiting for a response as he jumped into battle.

Cestro just shook his head at Billy, as he jumped in after his friend, now ally.

Delphina had just been knocked to the side as Billy and Cestro returned to battle. Billy used his Blade Blaster in blade mode and his Power Lance to slash at Psycho Red's arms while Cestro used his Kakuremaru to cut at his legs.

Psycho Red leaped away before either one of the attack's had a chance to do any real damage. He landed facing the two, got a good look at Billy and laughed.

"Do you really think that one more Ranger will do any good against me," Psycho Red asked, not really looking for an answer. "No matter what the amount of warriors you have, I shall still get what I came for."

By now, all six of the ranger's had lined up next to each other: Aurico and Delphina in the middle, Billy and Cestro flanking them, and Tideus and Corcus on the ends.

"It may not be enough to destroy you," Delphina said, pointing a finger at Psycho Red, "but we'll still never let you get a hand on our friend." Delphina clasped her pointing hand on Aurico's shoulder.

"That's right," Corcus added, putting his black gloved hand in a thumb's down position, "You will never win."

"We'll see about that," Psycho Red growled, getting into a fighting stance. The ranger's got in to one as well, getting ready to battle.

Then, in a surprise move that none of the ranger's saw coming, Psycho Red used his jump speed, swooped in the center of the group and grabbed onto Aurico, dragging him to the widow.

"Hey, stop, what are you doing," Aurico, shouted, struggling to get free of Psycho Red's grasp. Shout's from his friend's were also saying basically the same thing's, until Psycho Red shot at them a red power blast from his hand, knocking all the other ranger's off their feet, much like he did to the Galaxy Ranger's.

"What I am doing, Red Alien Ranger, is getting what I came for," Psycho Red cackled, bringing a glowing red hand to the face of Aurico's helmet. Touching it, the helmet and the rest of his uniform disappeared in the same flash of light that enveloped him when he morphed, and left an unconscious Aurico limp in his arms.

"Aurico," Corcus moaned, getting to his feet with Billy, the only two rangers left morphed, or conscious for that matter. Summoning his Ninja Black Bow to his wrist, Corcus shot three arrows toward Psycho Red.

Psycho Red just lifted his hand up in front of him, and the arrows turned around and hit Corcus straight in the chest. The Black Ranger couldn't take all of the damages anymore, and finally fell, defeated in a similar black light.

"Fool," Psycho Red spat at the fallen Corcus.

Not even looking at Billy as he was charging him, Psycho Red vanished, Aurico in hand, in thin air.

Too late for Billy to stop, and since Psycho Red was standing next to a window, Billy only had enough time to think ' Oh shit' as he crashed through the window.

A shower a glass fell along side of him as Billy demorphed. He could hear people below him screaming at his falling form. The last thing he saw as he passed out was the ground below him only a few feet away.

That is it for chapter 2. Next time another ranger becomes a prisoner of Psycho Red. Give your guesses and see if you right, next time on _The Never Ending Cycle_.


	3. Commander Indeed

Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything with Power Rangers and never will.

Author's Note: Psycho Red goes after Red Ranger's number five and six. Who will they be and will he succeed. Read to find out.

The Never Ending Cycle

Chapter Three: Commander Indeed

'How the hell did I get here?'

This was the question plaguing Eric Myers as he worked at his desk on a Tuesday morning.

Looking at the paper in his hand, a lease for the Silver Guardians emergency vans to have thicker, safer tires, Eric asked himself the question once again, 'How the hell did I get here?'

Signing his approval at the bottom of the paper, Eric thought of what got him to this spot.

_The day before, Eric and his partner Wesley Collins had traffic and ticket patrol. Needless to say, it was a boring time._

"_Oh my god," Wes moaned, after what had to be the hundredth car passed by under the speed limit, "This has to be the most boring job ever," Wes finished, emphasizing the word ever._

"_Well, it was our time," Eric stated, looking at the number on the screen of his speed-o-monitor. "And it's not like we can use our higher ranking to get out of it. So just shut-up and do your job." Eric glanced over at Wes, who was looking at him like he had just spoken another language._

"_What?"_

"_I can't believe you just said that," Wes replied, the face of shock on his face starting to wear off._

"_Again I ask, what," Eric asked, starting to get annoyed by Wes' face?_

"_Did you, Eric Myers, the man who complained when he had to ride in the passenger seat instead of the driver's for the first time, is actually saying that he wants to do this," Wes asked, the look of confusion completely overtaking his look of shock?_

_Eric just laughed at his friend's stupidity, looked back at the job he was supposed to be doing, and said, "I didn't say that I want to do this, I just said we have to do this, you know, as part of our job."_

_Wes just shook his head at the logic that was put in front of him and went back to work._

_A few minutes passed before either one of them said anything. They just sat their and watched law abiding citizens drive by and listened to some crappy talk radio._

"_My god," Eric sighed, "this is boring."_

"_Told you," Wes smirked back. Not one person had been caught by either of them._

"_Hey, I've got an idea," Eric said, shooting Wes an evil smile._

"_What is it?" Wes asked, wondering what his friend could possibly be thinking to make himself so happy._

"_Why don't we make a sort of bet, or wager?"_

"_What kind of wager," Wes inquired, not really one to make bets._

"_Well, as I know you've noticed, we seem to be running short on cars today."_

"_You can say that again," Wes agreed._

"_Well, my idea would be that who ever gives the first ticket,"Eric paused, trying to build the tension, "the other ill have to do paper work all day tomorrow."_

"_Oh man," Wes gasped, hearing the word's that were more torturous then he had ever heard from any day as a ranger._

"_Well, what do you think," Eric asked, a sly grin plastered on his face._

_Thinking about it for a few seconds, Wes finally said, "OK, partner. You've got yourself a deal._

"_Great; prepare to go down," putting his sunglasses on, Eric turns his attention back to his scope._

_Minutes pass by and neither of the two claimed any victory._

"_Man this is so boring," Eric moaned, resting his head back. "Even with the bet on the table, there is no way to make this any fun."_

_Wes just nodded and continued to watch his scope. _

_A few seconds later, Wes put his scope down and gave Eric a grin._

"_You didn't," Eric gasped out, astonishment and anger clear in his voice._

"_I did," he handed Eric his scope, flicked on the van's siren, and chased after the person who allowed Wes a victory and made Eric have to do paperwork the whole next day._

'I should have cuffed that a-hole,' Eric grumbled, finishing up another pile of papers. Just as he was about to start on the next one, his phone rang.

'Saved by the bell,' Eric inertly chuckled, as he pressed the call button of his desk phone.

"Hello," the voice of the intern in the front of the building, Marge, came out from the receiver.

"Good afternoon, Marge," Eric said, giving into chit-chat. Normally, Eric didn't like to chat-it up on the phone during work hours, but as long as it gave him less time to work, he was ready to converse about anything.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Myers. There is a woman here to see you, sir."

"Alright, Marge, send her in," Eric ordered, going back to his work while he waited.

A couple of seconds later, and Eric's door opened up and the woman entered the room. Looking up from his work, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen standing in front of him with her arms crossed. If this woman wasn't his girlfriend, he would have tried to ask her.

"So, having fun" Taylor Earheart asked her boyfriend, with a clear tone of mockery in her voice.

"What are you doing here Taylor?"

"What, can't a girl come visit her boyfriend at work once in a while? Do I really need to have a reason?"

"Yes," Eric answered bluntly.

That put a smile on Taylor's face, causing her to lean over the desk and press her lips to Eric's.

Pulling away after Eric started to return the affection, Taylor smirked and said, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to train with me today."

"That's it," Eric chocked out, still reeling from the kiss. "You want to train."

"What, do you not want to? Because I was so sure that you would be so eager to see me all sweaty in my work out gear." Taylor got the biggest smile on her face as she saw her boyfriend's face go through a metamorphosis of confusion to excitement. 'Got him' Taylor silently praised herself.

Eric's finger jabbed at the call button on his phone, and shouted in to the receiver, "Marge, get me Wes in here, now." Taylor was practically dying from trying not to laugh.

"What are you going to do, Eric," Taylor asked, truly curious, knowing that he had loads of paperwork to do and wanted know how he was going to get himself out of the job?

"I am going to do what ever I need to do to get off the job so that we can go," he stopped to look at his girlfriend from top to bottom and back again, "'exercise'; even if I have to sick my Q-Rex on him."

"You wanted me, Eric? Oh, um, hi Taylor. What are you doing here," Wesley Collins asked from the doorway of Eric's office of which he just arrived.

"I am here to try to get Eric to come exercise with me," Taylor answered, after giving Wes a nod of hello.

"Exercise? But he still has mountains of paper work to do," Wes stated looking at the pile's of paper in his to do pile and comparing it to his finished one on Eric's desk.

"Come on Wes, I really need to _exercise _with her," putting emphasis on the word exercise, hoping that his friend would catch his drift.

Luckily for Wes, he didn't have to understand, because at the exact moment Eric was finished talking, there was a humongous explosion coming from the lobby, sending all three people to the ground.

It didn't take long for Wes to get to his feet and run to the door; Eric and Taylor were right behind him.

Wes spotted one of the Silver Guardians technicians, Rupert, lying on the ground, a pretty nasty cut down the side of his face. The leader of the SG's knelt down to lift him up.

"Rupert, what happened, what happened here," a concerned Wes asked his friend and co-worker. He could hear Eric and Taylor around him asking the same thing to other injured people.

"Some sort of cyborg or beast blew up the entrance to the building," Rupert answered, his words coming out in gasps and short low breaths. "Everyone in the lobby was killed instantly. Please, Wes, stop kill this thing," and with that, Rupert's eyes became dull and distant and his head slumped backwards; he was dead.

"Wes," Eric shouted, coming over to his friend. Wes turned to him with his eyes misty and damp. Eric got a good look at the man in Wes' arms and shook his head in disgust. Remembering what he came over to say, Eric crouched down beside his partner and shouted over the alarm and shouting around them.

"We have to find what did this. We need to stop him, put him in the ground, and make him pay for what he just did," Eric preached, trying to get to his friend. Wes just looked at Eric and nodded. Placing Rupert's body on the ground, Wes followed Eric down the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye Wes spotted Taylor leading people through one of the emergency doors and to safety.

Reaching the remains of the lobby, Wes and Eric jumped down the stairs and landed in the center of the ash and smoke covered floor; bodies of the dead were littered all around them. The smell of smoke and burnt flesh hit their noses.

"My God," Eric gasped out in horror at the sight around them. Nothing he had ever seen could compare to the lobby in which he was standing.

"Do you see anything," Wes asked, anger and hatred clear in his voice.

"No," Eric answered, same tone's of anger and disgust clear.

"What is wrong with you two," a psychotic, computerized voice remarked from above. "Do you ever look any other place then in front and around you?"

The guardians whipped their blasters up to the ceiling and opened fire. All they heard was the sound of laser hitting concrete.

"Idiot's," the same voice sneered at, now standing directly behind the two. Before either of them had time to turn fully around, the cyborg punched both of them in the rib cage. The two were thrown back and crashed into the walls of the stairs. Luckily, neither of them had broken anything.

"What was that," Eric asked his partner, helping himself and Wes to their feet.

"That," the voice said, "was me, Psycho Red."

When Eric and Wes had complete balance on their feet, they were finally able to clearly see the demon robot walk from the smoke surrounding him. They were finally able to see Psycho Red.

"Well, I think it is needless to say that you two are pathetic in your human forms, so, to save yourselves from defeat earlier then attended, I suggest that the two of you morph," Psycho Red suggested, in a way that made him sound helpful, but you could tell that he was making fools of them.

Cracking the knuckles in his fist, Eric gritted through his teeth at Psycho Red, "We'll see who's pathetic." He was about to charge when Wes stopped him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Wes," Eric shouted, clearly very pissed that he had been stopped.

"He's right, Eric. I hate to admit it, really I do, but he's right," Wes confessed, clearly painful for him to do so. "We don't stand a chase against him like this. We need to morph."

Eric just nodded, knowing that Wes was right.

"Alright, Psycho Dead," Eric yelled to the enemy, "You are going to regret ever what you did today. Ready Wes?"

"Ready."

"Time for Time Force."

"Quantum Power."

The two Time Force rangers stood in their newly morphed form's and were ready to take down the enemy.

"Let's do this," Psycho Red growled, summoning his Psylo Saber into his hand.

"Chrono Sabers," pressing a button on his Chrono Morpher, the Red Time Force Ranger brought fourth his duel blades and got in to a fighting stance along side Eric.

"Attack," Eric shouted, running at full speed toward Psycho Red. Wes was not far behind him, Chrono Sabers out in front of him.

Psycho Red just stood still and when Eric got close enough, instead of using the saber in his hand like Eric was suspecting, he did a jump spin in the air and slammed his foot into the side of the Quantum Ranger's head. Eric was knocked off his feet, but the distraction on Psycho Red gave Wes the time to hit him three times in a row with his sabers.

"Gah, damn it," Psycho Red grumbled as he stumbled back.

"Take this, freak," Wes went in for three more slashes. He hit his target the first two times, but Psycho Red recovered fast enough to grab the Chrono Sabers in mid swipe. "Now, now, Red Time Ranger lets not resort to name calling," Psycho Red taunted. Using the time that it took Wes to register what just happened, Psycho Red brought his Psylo Saber to Wes' chest, knocking him into the air in a spin.

"Eat laser," Psycho Red turned toward the shout just in time to see the blast from Eric's Quantum Defender connect with his chest. The blast forced Psycho Red down to a knee, giving Wes the opportunity to connect a flying side kick to the back, sending Psycho Red flat on his stomach.

Eric rushed toward Wes and his fallen enemy, jumping up high into the air.

"HIYAH!," Eric shouted as he rose higher into the air. As he was falling to the ground, he stuck out his knee downward, planning to strike Psycho Red in the back with a knee strike fully charged.

It would have succeeded, if Psycho Red hadn't anticipated such a move. Using speed that only he possessed, Psycho Red shot his hand out and grabbed Wes by the ankle. Before Wes had the chance to realize what was going on, he was being thrown into the air, heading straight for Eric and his knee.

When Eric realized what was happening, it was too late. His knee and the power of gravity slammed into Wes' chest, forcing both of the rangers to come apart in mid air, Eric falling with more grace to the right, but still landing in a way that painful enough to make him dimorph, but no enough to go unconscious.

Wes, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. From the impact with Eric and the sloppy way he hit the ground, Wes was forced to dimorph and slip in to unconsciousness.

"Wes," Eric shouted, reaching his hand out in the direction of his friend. His hand didn't get far, as Psycho Red slowly stepped on it. Pain like Eric had never felt before shot through his body as he felt every bone in his hand break.

Looking up at the thing that had just defeated him and Wes, Eric watched as Psycho Red raised his hand above his own head, and slammed it into the side of his head, sending him to a world of black.

"Commander indeed," Psycho red muttered to himself, as he bent over to pick Eric up. Walking over to Wes' prone form, Psycho Red crouched down and grabbed on to his Silver Guardian uniform.

The last thing that he heard before he teleported away a female's voice shout to him, "Nnnnoooo," but who ever it was, she was too late as Psycho Red disappeared, both rangers in his clutches.

6 down, 9 to go. So far PR has Andros, TJ, Leo, Aurico, and now Wes and Eric in his prison. Who will be next, and how can he be stopped. I hope to have Chap. 4 up sometime soon for you to find out. TTFN- Ta Ta For Now.


	4. Amongst Yourselves

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not have anything to do with Power Rangers officially. This is as close as I am going to get, so that means everything here except for the children and their parents belong to Saban and/or Disney.

Author's Note: I am aware that Wes and Jen never kissed at the end of Time Force (A fact that I was cursing the writers to hell for some time afterwards.) But for the sake of argument, let's just pretend they did.

**The Never Ending Cycle**

By Wiffyboy2003

**Chapter 4: Amongst Yourselves**

"_Having fun, Wes," the woman in Wes Collins' arms asked as the two of them gazed out at the city lights from the balcony of a clock tower?_

"_Any time I am with you is a fun time babe," Wes replied, not taking his eyes from the beautiful sight before his eyes._

"_How many times have I asked you not to call me that? You know how much it annoys me," the woman stated, not meaning a word, and Wes knew hat all to well._

"_I say for the very reason that I know it **doesn't** annoy you, babe" Wes replied, not able to look away from his wife._

_Twisting her head to get a look at her husband, Jen Collins gave birth to the same smile that Wes had seen for years, but still makes him breathless every time he sees it._

"_You are just the biggest pain. You know that right," Jen said, trying to be very serious, but her smile blowing her cover._

"_I know," he shot back, "But, I know that you love me for it, so I won't stop being a big pain until five years after I am put into the ground."_

"_Five years," Jen asked with a baffled look on her face? "Why five years after?"_

"_Because, when I die, which I don't plan on doing any time soon," Wes quickly put in after seeing his wife with the 'don't say that' look, "You and the family will have to pay for funeral arrangements, the caterers, the guest list, the-"Wes was cut off by the fact of Jen's lips being pressed to his. After mentally shaking the shock off, Wes started to reciprocate._

"_Let us get off the topic of death and money," Jen said after breaking the kiss, "and let's go do something a little more exciting."_

"_Like what," an excited Wes asked, giving a guess to what she had in mind?_

"_Well," Jen answered, moving her fingers up to her chin, rubbing it as if she was thinking of something, "I was thinking that we do that thing that we did the night of the eighteenth, you know when we-". _

"_Yes I remember," Wes quickly cut in, not wanting to hear what it was, but getting really excited at redoing it. _

"_So what do you think," Jen asked, rearranging herself so that she was straddling her husband, knowing full what his answer was either going to be yes or no, and if it wound up being no then Jen would be forced to get a divorce on the count of Wes being gay._

_Luckily for both of them the answer was "Yes." Reuniting their lips again, Wes picked Jen up from his lap and began to carry her up the clock tower stairs. Jen had to wrap her legs around Wes to stop from falling, a move that neither of them had a problem with._

_The two moved toward their bed, Jen detaching from Wes and falling flat on her back. With a smile, Wes began to slip his red t-shirt over his head. When it was fully removed, Wes was shocked to see that Jen was in the same state of dress as he was; only she had a white cotton bra on and he has bare from the waist up._

"_Wow, I knew you moved fast, but not that fast," was all he could say as he climbed in to bed next to his wife._

"_Oh, honey, you don't now how fast I can be," was all she said as she brought her lips to Wes' once again._

_They lied their caught up in each other. When Wes finally broke off, Jen whimpered. _

'_God, I love her,' was all he thought as he sought to stop her whimpering by kissing down her neck._

"_Eemm, god, Wes that feels so good. Wes, Wes, Wes, Wes," Jen chanted over and over again._

_Just then, when he was really getting into it, Wes heard a mighty crack from above._

_Whipping his head upwards, Wes saw that the roof to their home/clock tower had been completely removed. The sky above was covered in red._

"_What's going on Wes," Jen said from behind him, fear clear in her voice._

"_I don't know, but don't worry," Wes said, smiling at his wife, trying to calm her down. "Everything will be fine."_

_It seemed to have worked; Jen looked less frightened then she had before. Then her face changed again to complete horror._

"_Wes, watch out," she shouted, pointing behind Wes!_

_Turning around, Wes had enough time to scream as a giant black hand completely drenched him in darkness._

Wes opened his eyes and instantly noticed 2 things: 1) Jen was no where in sight. 2) He wasn't drenched in darkness but was in some sort of light filled box.

"Jen," Wes whispered, fully waking up from his mild coma, sweat dripping all over his forehead.

"Sorry friend, no women are here," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Wes turned toward the voice and found, "Aurico?"

"Yes, my friend, it is me. Long time no see huh. Although, I wish it were under better circumstances," the Auqitarian finished, extending his hand forward to help his friend up.

Accepting the offer, Wes found himself on his two feet.

"Where are we," Wes inquired the Alien Ranger?

"We are not quiet sure. Psycho Red seemed to have brought us here in a way so we could not see where here is," Aurico answered, hoping to have helped his friend.

"We, us, who else is here," an even more confused Wes asked.

"Look behind you," Eric's voice shot out.

Turning around, Wes found himself looking at his fellow former Red Rangers.

"Andros, Leo, TJ, your all here too," the Time Force Ranger asked, shock and confusion all present in his voice at the surprise of seeing these three behind him, along with Eric, himself, and Aurico.

"Yeah, he got all of us as well," Leo replied with a look of disinterest, almost as if he was expecting Wes' arrival.

"What's going on you guy's; what are we doing here," Wes demanded from his fellow prisoners.

"We don't know what we are here for," TJ spoke up, in a harsh tone. Starting up again, but in a softer voice this time, he continued, "But we do know who it is."

"Who"?

"Psycho Red," Andros said as he started the explanation. "When my team was the team of the time, our enemy, Astronama," TJ gave him a look, knowing that he said Astronama and not Karone on purpose, "made five robotic warriors to try and destroy us; One for each ranger except Zhane, the Silver Ranger." Wes was about to interrupt, but Eric elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"We destroyed each one, and when they returned as ghost's and then found a way to become solid again, myself and he other Space Rangers turned them into card keys, thinking we would never see them again."

'They were wrong," Leo interrupted Andros, clearly wanting to continue the story.

"The five of them were once again restored by my team's enemies a year later. With the help of Andros and the other space rangers, we were able to destroy three of them. Two survived: Psycho Pink and Psycho Red.

"Wait, if Psycho Pink survived as well, does that mean that she is going around collecting pink rangers," a worried Wes asked, thinking that this would be the first time in nearly four years he was happy that Jen went back to the year 3001.

Leo didn't say anything. He cracked the knuckles in his fists and gritted his teeth, as if what happened then still pissed him off years later.

"What happened," Aurico asked? Clearly he didn't know what happened either.

TJ clasped his hand on Leo's shoulder and said, "I'll tell the rest of the story if you can't."

Leo shook his head, put his hand on top of TJ's, silently thanking for the offer, and lifted it off.

Leo continued from Wes' question, "No Wes, Psycho Pink is not collecting pink rangers. She was eventually destroyed. We didn't know that Psycho Red survived, and I never thought of him or any of the Psycho's except Psycho Pink."

"Why that one," Aurico asked; Wes wanted to know as well? "I mean, I would have thought that you would remember the one that was assigned to destroy you, not the pink."

"Because, after she survived our first attack on Terra Venture, Psycho Pink found this super strong sword; the pink ranger on my team and the pink space ranger, my wife Kendrix and TJ's wife Cassie, went after her," Leo stopped, chocking up at the part that still sent him to sleep crying some nights.

Seeing that he couldn't continue, TJ stepped up to the bat to finish up.

"Cassie and Kendrix found Psycho pink just as she found the Savage Sword, the weapon that she was after. Psycho Pink defeated the two pink rangers, forced Cassie to demorph and lose her morpher. Psycho Pink ran the sword through the morpher, drawing its energy into the sword for more power."

TJ stopped and tried to remember exactly what happened next and how to tell it to these other rangers who weren't their. "Psycho Pink grew, but the other Galaxy Rangers and Space Rangers were there to destroy her. But Cassie's powers were dying, thus she was dying. Kendrix," TJ stopped and looked at Leo, as if asking for permission. He then looked back to Wes and Aurico who wanted to know what happened and were looking at him like kindergartner's would look at a teacher telling a really good story. Eric was slouched in the corner, not looking at any of them, but TJ could tell he was listening by the fact that ear was tilting his ear in hi direction.

"Kendrix," TJ continued, "died to give Cassie her powers and her life back. That, Eric," TJ said his louder then needed in order to get his attention in case he wasn't listening, is why Leo here hates Psycho Pink more then Red; Pink killed the woman he loved."

Wes nodded his head, finally understanding why Leo was acting the way he was.

"I am guessing," Eric said, the first thing said by him since Wes woke up, showing that he was paying attention, "That you said that she was your wife, Leo, and that we met her once means she came back to life?"

Leo just nodded his head, not wanting to talk about this any more.

"That still doesn't answer my other question," Wes said, wanting to get off the topic for Leo's sake. "What are we doing here?"

"Like I said before, Wes, we don't know," Andros answered with no sign of annoyance in his voice. "All we do know is that Psycho Red is alive once again, in a way that we don't know either, and that he is collecting Red Rangers for reasons we don't know."

"We also know," Aurico added, "is that he is extremely powerful and that we need to be careful around him. We do not know what else he is capable of."

All the other rangers, including Eric, who was cradling his bandaged hand, nodded in agreement with the aquitarian.

While the rangers were talking, they didn't see Psycho Red spying on them from the entrance of the cave the rangers was trapped in.

"Fools," Psycho Red muttered, looking with disgust at his captives. "They think their unity and head nodding will keep them from being part of my plan. Talk amongst yourselves as long as you want, rangers, but you will never find out or stop my plan."

Turning away from the caves entrance, Psycho Red began walking down one of his tunnels.

"It will only be a matter of time before I have all of them in my grasp. Once I do I shall be able to move onto Phase Two. And won't that be lovely," he cackled, bursting into insane laughter.

Entering his chambers, Psycho Red walked over to a machine in one of the corners of the room.

Fiddling around with the control panel, Psycho red flipped the final lever and a sort of doorway opened next to him. He gazed in awe at the thing that would be his link to the seventh and hardest to reach Red Ranger.

A time portal.

"Look out, 30th century, Psycho Red is coming and I am going to turn your get what I am after."

With that said, Psycho Red jumped through the portal and closer to achieving his goal.

This chapter was about setting up for the next chapter and to let you know how the rangers are doing in the situation they are in. It is pretty obvious who Psycho red is going after, so, thanks for the kind word's and advice and TTFN


	5. Out of Time

Disclaimer- Same as always, I don't own Power Rangers, so stop asking. The only thing I own is Major Hamen

**The Never Ending Cycle**

By Wiffyboy2003

**Out of Time**

Low crime days are days of confusion at Time Force Police Agencies. The men and women never know weather or not to be grateful that they don't have to risk their lives that day or if they should be afraid that the criminals are planning something.

At the moment, Alex Collins didn't care. He was to busy trying to solve a problem of his. If he couldn't, it could be disastrous. Someone, or thing, had opened a time portal to this century. He had no idea what it was, seeing as Time Force technology couldn't tell them what enters or exits the year.

At the moment, he had no idea where the being had gone to, and that was a problem.

"This is not good," Alex said to nobody in particular.

"What isn't, Commander Collins," a voice from his doorway enquired.

Alex quickly spun around the posture that all Time Force trainees had been tought when ever meeting a commanding officer. And there was none more higher up the Major Hamen.

"Stand down, soldier," Hamen ordered Alex. He removed himself from his salute and extended his hand for the commanding officer to shake.

"What do I pay this visit to, Major," Alex asked carefully; if some one, even him, were to insult the Major, that person could find himself without a job.

"Well, Commander, I thought it would be appropriate for me to come down and see how you all are doing here at Time Force, and now it is your turn to face my wrath," Major Hamen answered with complete seriousness in his voice that it caused Alex to actually be afraid of his commanding officer.

"I'm kidding, son," the Major laughed, slapping Alex on the back as a sign of playfulness. "You really need to lighten up, Collins."

"Yes sir, very funny. And I will keep that in mind, sir," Alex remarked, trying to calm himself down.

"Good, now, what is it that had you so crestfallen when I entered the room," Hamen asked his commander?

"Oh, that sir, that was nothing, just a minor glitch," Alex lied, trying to dust the subject under the carpet and forget about it.

"Alex, don't lie to me. I want you to tell me what is going on, and why you are trying to hide it from me," Major Hamen stated, seriousness in his voice that Alex knew he couldn't have faked.

"Yes sir," Alex admitted to his defeat and stepped away from the table, allowing Hamen to view the virtual map of the city, and the red dot he had been watching.

"What is this, red blip on the screen, solider," the Major asked, confusion and worriment in his voice.

"This," Alex pointed to the dot, "is a thing or person who has entered our year through a time portal."

"A time portal," the Major shouted! "It traveled through time." Seeing Alex's upset face and head slightly nodding, Major Hamen was the one who was put into fear. "How did he get here?"

"I don't know," Alex admitted, "all I do know is that he appeared here not more then ten minutes ago and has been coming in this direction the whole time."

"Here, why here; and who in the past knows about Time Force and Time Travel," Hamen asked, none of his questions being answered with enough good news to satisfy him.

"Not many, sir, but, I do know of two" Alex said hoping to help his commander.

Looking at Alex as if he had just grown another head, Hamen said, "You don't mean the two Time Rangers from the 21st century?"

"I do," Alex answered.

"That's absurd, Alex. I know that you don't care for him for claiming Captain Scott's," Jen had been promoted to captain of Time Force a couple years after her mission in the past after Captain Logan retired, "heart while their, but do you honestly believe that Wesley Collins would jeopardize the time line after all he did to preserve it," the Major inquired, extremely skeptical.

After a couple of seconds, of silence, Alex lowered his head in defeat. "No, he wouldn't. He knows better."

"Good, now," he said, turning his head back to the holo-table, "lets get back on task."

Hamen was stopped from going back to the task, as the wall opposite of the two had just exploded inwards. The table was sent flying through the air, with concrete, glass, and dust, as he and Alex were shot through the open door, the Major landing on top of Alex.

Screaming of people all around and the wail of the emergency sirens covered Alex's voice as he shouted "What the hell just happened." No one answered him; At least no one human.

"I just happened," a robotic evil voice answered.

A confused Alex and Major Hamen watched as Time Force officers gathered in front of them forming a human wall. Grabbing onto on of the officers arm, Alex whispered, "Get the Major out of here, right now." Letting go, the officer nodded and went over to Hamen and said, "Lets get out of here, sir, and let the officers here do their jobs."

"Why go," the voice asked sinisterly from the other side of the smoke and dust. "The fun is just about to begin, and I don't want any of you to miss out on the excitement."

Not a second later and a laser fire emerged from the dust, and hit the officer trying very hard to get Hamen to join him; he fell dead with a hole in his chest.

The other Time Force officers had opened fire with their chrono blasters and never saw or heard their partner hit the ground. After what seemed to be hundreds of rounds of fire, the Time force officers all stopped to wait.

"Did we get him," one of them, Alex couldn't tell through the smoke, asked?

"I don't know," another responded.

"Why doesn't some one check," Major Hamen suggested, stepping to Alex's side. Alex was about to suggest he go and wait, when a mighty boom sounded off. LAex jumped at the Major, pushing him into a room that had become empty of all people after the first attack.

When the explosion subsided, Alex opened his eyes and saw that the Major had passed out from the landing. When he thought it was safe, Alex slowly raised his head to inspect the damage. The sight he saw caused him to nearly retch.

All of the Time Force officers that remained in the hallway were now just smoking and burnt skeletons and flesh. Every last one of them was dead.

"Now that's better," a mechanical and malevolent voice hissed from the remains of Alex's office. Walking through the smoke, Alex got a better look of the thing who had just ended so many lives.

At first, Alex thought that he was some sort of human, but he could see clearly as he moved closer intruder, that he was as sure a robot the day was long. Red and black covering him, the android was in clear sight of the crowd, armed only with a saber.

"Who are you," Alex shouted, trying to take control of the situation as best he could? "What do you want?"

"I am Psycho Red, and I am here for you, Alex Collins," Psycho Red said, answering Alex's questions with no comment or remark, which Alex found odd.

"Why me, robot; what do you want me for?"

"Need, Collins; not want, need," Psycho Red corrected. "And I need you because you once were the Red Time Force Ranger. And that means you must come with me." He ended his explanation by putting his hand behind his back and pulling out a familiar velvet-red box.

Alex stood attentive, looking at the object in the intruder's hand. He grabbed the chrono blaster from the fallen soldiers hand next to him. Raising it up to eye level, Alex shouted to Psycho Red, "Put down the object and your weapon, Psycho Red, and surrender peacefully. If you don't we will have no choice but to open fire."

"But Alex, don't you want to see what it is I have in my box," Psycho Red taunted, tightening his grip on his saber. "After all, it is yours."

"Mine," Alex questioned, lowering his weapon slightly? It suddenly hit Alex why the box looked so familiar; "My morpher."

"This lovely little object," Psycho Red started, getting the attention back on him, and who had just removed the Red Chrono Morpher from the box, "is, as you know, the morpher worn by Wesley Collins," Psycho Red explained to those who could see him through security cameras and TV cameras. "When the other for Time Force rangers returned to this century after capturing Ransik, Wes continued to use his morpher for Silver Guardians related instances. When he grew older and retired, he put away his morpher for good. But he didn't get rid of it. No, what he did was write a message to his descendents saying that that it should not be opened until the year 3001, after an important mission had been finished. Only then could the rightful heir open it and use the powers that laid inside."

"But I have seen no need to use it before," Alex said after Psycho Red finished. "That is why I never told anyone about. But I believe I will use it now once I have it."

"You want it, Red Ranger, you can have it." Psycho red was about to throw the morpher, but he was cut off by a sharp and powerful double blast to his back, sending him falling forward.

"Not so fast, criminal," a deep, commanding female voice shouted from the broken wall behind Psycho Red. All eyes were on the hole as two spandex clad figures jumped through. One was a male in blue with two identical sabers in his hand. The other was a female in pink with a white cannon in her hands, pointed at Psycho Red's head.

"Jen, Lucas," a surprised and shocked Alex exclaimed, "it's about time."

"We got here as fast as we could Alex," Lucas said, not moving his sabers from Psycho Red's chest.

"Alex, were here."

Alex turned his head toward the direction of the voice and couldn't help but smile as he saw the two remaining Time Force Rangers running toward him. "Trip, Katie, am I ever glad to see you."

"Don't worry Alex," Katie said, placing her hand on Alex's arm for comfort "We are here now and we will make this guy pay for what he just did. Isn't that right Trip," Katie asked her friend to her right.

"Right Katie, lets go," that said, Trip ran into the office and to join his friends in holing the cyborg.

"Right behind you," Alex said with confidence. Alex looked at Katie, nodded, and ran through the door.

Psycho Red was still on his knees with a V-weapon at his head and chrona sabers at his back. His Psylo Saber was long forgotten on the ground.

"Alright Jen," Alex congratulated the Time Force captain, "Good job."

Hearing the name of the Pink Time Force Ranger, Psycho Red couldn't keep himself from speaking. "Jen," he said, getting the full attention of the five people in the room. "Jen Scotts."

"How do you know my name," Jen asked, the grip on the weapon in her hands not loosening.

"So you are her. Well this is just too good to be true."

"What is that," Lucas asked, his patience running thin?

"You are all the other Red Time Ranger talks about in his cage, when he isn't planning to escape that is," Psycho Red said, with what would have been accompanied by a smile if his face wasn't permanent at the look of shock and the sudden stillness of her body.

"What are you talking about," Trip asked?

"You aren't talking about-," Alex started before Jen cut him off by saying, "Wes."

"Yes, Wes. Last time I checked on him, he was waken from a dream screaming your name," Psycho Red bragged about his captive.

"What have you done with him," Jen demanded, hatred for her enemy and fear for Wes all boiling up inside of her.

"Not just him, my dear, but the Quantum Ranger, the Red Turbo Ranger, and a whole bunch of other Red Rangers, all of whom are in my position, waiting for the moment I make my plans clear," the cyborg laughed, taking great pleasure from what he was saying.

The rangers were stunned to say the least. This creature had killed dozens of their Time Force companions in this century and was collecting Red Rangers in the 21st, Wes and Eric included. Taking this opportune moment of distraction, Psycho Red raised his hands to Jen and Lucas' chest and fired a laser blast.

"Aaahhh," the two shouted as they were thrown back against the wall. Trip and Katie got over their initial shock and charged Psycho Red, Chrono Sabers out and ready. The two of them slashed at him, striking on the mark.

Lucas was the first of the two down rangers to get to their feet, and after making sure Jen was alright, leapt into the fight. Chrono Saber's separated and ready, Lucas attacked in a V formation. Psycho Red blocked one of the sabers with his wrist, but was hit with the other. Jen was once again on her feet, V-weapon in her hand as she charged her enemy. Firing a couple shots at Psycho Red, Jen got up close and personal in the time it took him to dodge them all. She dropped her weapon and brought her hand back to slam him with. Getting the full blunt of the hit, Psycho Red shot back, dodged a double attack from Lucas and Trip, shot a hand blast toward Katie, and side kicked a charging Alex.

Alex was thrown back, and being the only one not morphed, it hurt a hell of a lot more then it usually would have. This was getting out of control. It was obvious to him that they were losing. Every attack launched was blocked, returned, or taken the blunt of; Seeing Trip fire five rounds from his V-3 and Psycho Red just stand their and take it all just proved his theory.

"We can't take much more of this," Alex admitted to himself, not knowing if anyone could here him. He was about to get back in the fight, he spotted something on the ground near him. It was his Wes' morpher; his morpher. It took him awhile for him to snap out of his trance, but when he did, he knew whet he had to do.

"V-Weapons," the four Time Force rangers called out their four cannons, firing from all sides of Psycho Red. He just stretched his arms out too his sides, spun around and sent the four attacks right back to where they came from.

Seeing his friends collapse to the ground was the last straw for Alex. Diving for the morpher, Alex straightened up right and strapped it around his wrist. Looking at the morpher and then to the battle, Alex shouted, "Hey, Rust Bucket," getting Psycho Red and the rangers attention. "I hope you can deal with five rangers instead of four. Time for Time Force," Alex shouted, bringing his finger to his access button!

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"Just what I wanted," Psycho Red said, excitement and joy in his voice instead of the fear and worriment the rangers anticipated.

"Why are you cheering," Trip asked, "Were going to beat you now."

"I wouldn't count on it," Psycho Red responded. "Take a look for your self."

He was right, they found out soon enough as though Alex did morph, but behind him a time portal opened up.

"What's going on," Alex asked, not having any clue what just happened.

"My time portal to the 21st century has opened up. I installed it into your morpher, Alex, so I wouldn't have any problem at all getting home. And now all I need to do is get you into the portal and I am finished with this century."

"What," Alex gasped?

"That's right, now get in," Psycho Red shouted as he hand blasted Alex at his feet, knocking him backwards into the portal.

"Oh no, nooo," Alex hollered, falling in the hole!

"Alex, no", Jen shouted after her ex-fiancé. The four Time Force Rangers raced toward the portal, but were blasted off their feet by Psycho Red.

"You're not going anywhere, rangers," Psycho Red said, pointing at the fallen rangers.

"You won't get away with this, Psycho Red," Katie confidently said, rising to her feet along with the other three. "Let's get him."

Rushing forward, the rangers held their Chrono Sabers out front. Psycho Red just shook his head mumbling to himself, "Fools." He raised his hand toward his Psylo Saber and it flew to him, hilt in hand. He brought it behind him and shouted, "Psylo Saber Whip." Bringing his weapon forward, the tip of it shot off on an energy chain and hit each of the rangers, forcing them to dimorph and knocking them out.

"Well, Time Rangers, it's been fun, but I've got to time fly," waving a sarcastic goodbye, Psycho Red entered the portal, which closed behind him, leaving the rangers unconscious on the ground, dried blood and dirt covering their bodies.

Thank you very much for the reviews. Your kind words are much appreciated and love them. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner then this one was.


	6. Trying to Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and never will have anything professionally to do with it.

The Never Ending Cycle

By Wiffyboy2003

Chapter Six: Trying to Help

Buildings and people were blurs in the eyes of all the passengers on the Reefside Charter Bus. It was a rather rare time for the teenagers and adults to see a city at peace and not under any sort of attack. Being in Angel Grove and not Reefside helped them to see what a town that was home to teams of Power Rangers could look like after the evil was fully gone. A lot of the people weren't paying attention to anything on the other side of the metal wall. To them if you've seen one tree then you've seen them all.

But to Conner Mcknight, it was something he couldn't look away from. As the leader of the Dino Thunder team, in battle any way, he would usually look at a peace of land as either a place where future destruction will take place, or where evil was destroyed. But seeing another city and its beautiful parks gave him another perspective.

Conner was cut off from his from his thoughts by their teacher making an announcement.

"I hope you all have enjoyed your visit to Angel Groves Museum of Prehistoric Life," Dr. Tommy Oliver said, a little louder then usual as he tried to get control of his class. "I know I have."

Conner laughed silently at his teachers words. Of course he would enjoy the visit, he was from Angel Grove.

"I hope all of you had remembered to pick out a dinosaur for your project like I told you to," Dr. Oliver reminded any one who forgot. "If you haven't, you must see me before you go home today and I will assign you one of the ones that have not been picked."

"Can I get the pterodactyl," one of the forgetful students in the back asked.

"Sorry, Homer, but the pterodactyl has already been selected by Kira," Dr. Oliver gestured to the girl in the seat next to him in a yellow and black sleeveless shirt and white baggy jeans. "You should have gotten to it before she did Homer. Now, like I said before, come to me before you go home to be assigned a dinosaur. End of lecture." Sitting down, Tommy heard his students slowly grow louder in volume.

"Nice job controlling the mob, Dr. O," a black boy in a blue jean jacket and a blue shirt commented.

"Thanks Ethan," Tommy said, not really buying his sucking up.

"And have I told you how great you are dressed today? Your choice of black top and brown jacket was clearly the right choice as you look like a million sucks," Ethan continued, hoping his teacher was buying it.

"Nice try, Ethan," his friend next to him added, "but you will have to talk with him at the end of class just like everyone else who forgot the assignment dose."

"Trent's right, Ethan," Tommy agreed with the White Ranger. "You should have gotten to the Triceratops first, like I know you want, because Devin has it."

"I did get to it first," Ethan whined, "I just didn't ask for it first."

"Theirs your problem," Conner added in to the conversation. "I saw you at the skeleton and you were showing off to the paleontologist your quote-unquote knowledge of the triceratops."

"Oh, okay mister wise guy," Ethan shot back, "I suppose you were just proper on the assignment and told Dr. O before hand you wanted the T-Rex, and didn't brag."

"Actually he did," Tommy said, shutting Ethan up as he showed Ethan his clip board with the words 'Conner Mcknight' with 'Tyrannosaurs' right next to it.

"Damn," was all Ethan could say.

Laughing at his friend, Conner was about to turn his attention back to the city when he got a good look at Kira. She was busy talking to Dr. O at the moment, so he knew she couldn't see him, but with her hair tucked behind her ear and her face clear of any marks, Conner could clearly see her. And at the moment, only one word was flashing in his mind, "Wow."

"Wow what," Trent's voice interrupted his thoughts?

"What," Conner asked, looking at his friend, a little worried? He knew perfectly well that Trent had a thing for Kira, and the risk of him finding out that he also had the same thing for her too was something that Conner didn't want to think about. Because not only might the news ruin their friendship, but it could cause a rift in the team that he did not want to think about.

"You said wow, and I asked what you were wowing about," a curious Trent asked.

"Oh it was, um, ah, nothing. It was just a," 'think Conner, think,' "a big bird in a tree. That's, right, a big bird in a tree," Conner said, hoping his friend would buy it.

Thankfully for him, Trent turned his head back to the front, although it was obvious he didn't believe a word Conner had said.

'Phew, that was close,' a relived Conner thought, turning his head back. He got one more good look at Kira and all of her beauty before looking out the window; he didn't want to start up what happened with Trent again.

Meanwhile, at Psycho Red's base, a confused Alex finally got his bearings. Having fallen through Psycho Red's time Portal hidden in his chrono morpher, Alex no had no clue where he was. He had a pretty good guess though. Psycho Red had mentioned going to the 21st century, so that was a pretty logical guess.

Another thing that Psycho Red had said re-entered his mind. He said that he was collecting Red Rangers, and one of the ones he already has was, "Wes."

Looking around the room, Alex discovered that he was in some sort of cave. And a hand built one, at that, given the unnatural indentations in the walls, which Alex could only guess were made from laser blasts. On one of the walls were many machines, all of which Alex had no clue as to how to use them or what they were for.

"V-1!"

Still morphed, Alex touched one of the buttons on his chrono morpher and summoned his weapon into his hands. Taking aim at the machines, Alex opened fire at them. The results were not good; their seemed to be some sort of force field, which deflected the shots all over the place.

The explosions on the ceiling caused pieces of the rock to fall down. Alex dived away from harm and certain death with ease. The crumbled stone slammed home on the ground and stayed their.

"That was close and loud," Alex said to no one but himself. He feared that the noise had alerted whatever lived here of his presence.

Luckily for him, and a few prisoners, he was heard loud and clear. All of the caged Red Rangers heard the sound and looked in the direction of the noise.

"What was that," Eric asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know," TJ replied, "but do we want to find out?"

"What ever it was, it can either mean Psycho Red is using the cave as target practice, or some one is here to save us," a hopeful Andros said.

"Let's hope it's the latter and not the former," Wes joked.

"Why don't we find out, gentlemen," Aurico suggested.

Looking at Leo, Aurico gave him a nod of approval, than turned to Andros, he nodded again.

"He's right," the Red Space Ranger agreed. "We can take the risk. Let it rip Leo." Andros told his successor, giving his okay.

Nodding Andros back, Leo turned to Wes on his left and said, "Here goes nothing." Turning his head to the cave entrance, Leo began to holler. "Hey, down their!"

Just as Alex was about to leave the main chambers, he heard Leo's distress call. Turning swiftly toward where he belived the voice was coming from, Alex shouted back, "Who's their?"

"That voice sounds very familiar," Wes whispered, but only Eric was able to hear him.

Replying back, Leo shouted, "I am Leo Corbett. My friends and I are being held prisoner by a robot, and we can't get free! Will you help us?"

"Let me guess, this robot is half black and half red and carry a saber," Alex asked the voice?!

Leo was silent a few seconds before he asked, "Are you a Red Ranger?"

Alex was stunned at the question, but it caused him to start moving toward the Leo. "Yes, I am! And I am going to take a wild guess and say that you and your friends are rangers to!"

"You would be right," Leo continued, happy that they had someone who could undoubtedly free them.

It wasn't long before Alex found his way through Psycho Red's tunnels and found himself in his prison ward.

"Oh my god," a very familiar voice hit Alex's voice as he came into view of the prisoners, "Alex?"

"Wes," Alex asked, very confused at the moment. Pressing a button on his morpher, Alex demorphed and ran over to the cage.

"Holy crap, Wes," TJ gasped at the almost identical men in front of him. "The two of you look exactly alike, except for your hair."

Wes just glared at TJ and shot back, "Don't' remind me." Turning back to the man on the other side of the wall, Wes continued. "I was constantly reminded by Jen for the first half of our mission how different we were, despite how much we looked alike."

"Well its not like it matters now, does it Wes," Alex spat at his ancestor. "I mean, after all, she doesn't say your name now in any more then a wish and a memory."

"Oh I bet your just loving that I am trapped like this, because you know that if I weren't, I would kick your ass," Wes said, smiling at the thought that he had just knocked his 'perfect' descendent down a few pegs.

"You know what, Wesley, I am loving this. Because I now I get to see you pay for stealing Jen away from me," Alex shot back, not about to let Wes win.

"I didn't-" but was interrupted by Eric. "Can you guys do this later!? Right now we need to get out of here before that crazy tin can gets back!"

Glaring at one another while contemplating Eric's words, Wes finally admitted defeat for now, "He's right. We have been stuck here to long, and we need to get out of here, get our morpher's, and get back to our planets and family's. Will you help us, Alex?"

Looking at the rest of the hopeful people and aliens in the cage, Alex finally nodded, "Yes I will help you."

Preparing to morph, Alex brought his hands together and shouted "Time for Time Force!" But as he was about to press the morph button, a hand shot from behind and ripped off the morpher from Alex's wrist.

"What the," turning around, Alex found himself thrown against the cage wall. He felt six bodies press up against the wall, wanting to help him but unable. Opening his eyes, Alex found himself looking at what could only be described as a manikin painted red from head to toe.

"What are you," Andros asked the being?

The thing didn't respond, but instead pressed a button on the table panel next to him. Instantly Alex knew he shouldn't be up against the wall. He found himself sinking inwards, almost as if the wall was trying to swallow him whole.

"What's going on? What's happening," Alex squirmed as he got sucked deeper in the wall. But, like quicksand, struggling seemed to make him sink faster until he was fully inside the cage.

He felt TJ and Aurico at his side, lifting him onto his feet.

"What the hell just happened," Alex asked anyone who could answer.

The red manikin didn't answer, but instead walked, however stiff his legs were, to the cabinet where the morpher's were being held. Opening the doors, the now seven captured rangers saw that eight of the eighteen holes had already been filled (Author Note: I know I said 19 in chapter 2, but I miss counted the morphing objects by one and meant 18). Placing Alex's morpher between TJ's turbo key and Aurico's morphing button, the manikin closed the cabinet doors and walked out of the cave.

"That must be Psycho Red's servant," Leo said as he watched it hobble off.

"Either that," Eric added, "or that is one of his foot soldiers."

"It's a possibility," Andros agreed, "but at the moment lets worry about how we are going to get out of here and not Psycho Red's freaks."

TJ nodded in agreement and looked at Wes and Alex, and asked them, "Do you think that the two of you will be able to work together long enough to get out of here?"

The two Red Time Force Rangers just looked at each other. Not saying anything or looking at anyone, the two of them stuck their hands out and briefly did what Eric would call shake hands.

"That's good enough for now I guess," Andros nodded at the exchanging of mild trust. "Now let's get some rest and well start planning tomorrow."

Laying down where he was, Andros closed his eyes to the sound of feet shuffling and people getting prepared to sleep. All this was happening, and Andros could only think of his family. Ashley and Henry must be so scared and worried. 'Don't worry, guys,' Andros thought. 'I'll be home soon, I promise.'

The End of chapter six. Sorry that it was so short, but I want to save the next capture or captures for next time and give it there own chapter. The Dino Thunder characters in the beginning will have to do with next time so, I just wanted to introduce them now and get it over with. Thank you so much for all of your kind words and praise. I don't deserve them but I thank you anyway. TTFN till next time.


	7. A Suprise and a Decision

Disclaimer- I don't own Power Rangers, but if I had any connection what's so ever, I would try to get Disney to seriously think about this.

Authors note: Just a heads up, this story is going to go on for a while and will feature many other past rangers then the red ones

The Never Ending Cycle

A Surprise and a Decision

By Wiffyboy2003

"And then I ordered Medivisan to enter the Cave of Eternity and claim the Shield of Fire and get the powers of the god's along with it," Ethan James enthusiastically told his video game friends.

"Wow," a few of the people who were listening awed Ethan's story. "Then what happened?" a girl that Ethan didn't know very well asked?

"Then my-" but before he could finish, a loud, obnoxious voice interrupted him from the seat behind. "Then his mommy called down for him to get outside and get a life, but he wouldn't listen."

"Who asked you for your opinion, Cassidy," Ethan shot at the snobbish blond reporter?

"No one, but I just was so tired of hearing how you beat that stupid game. You have been talking the whole way up," Cassidy replied, not about to let the King of All Geeks embarrass her. She may have gone out with him once and become his friend, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't still a geek. "Aren't I right Devin," the blond asked her best friend for support.

"Actually, Cass," Devin answered his friend, "I really was interested, seeing as how I have know idea how to get pass the golems and into the Palace of the Pirate Queen, and I would…," Devin trailed off after seeing the look on Cassidy's face. "Sorry."

"See, Cassidy, not everyone wants me to stop, just you," Ethan said, a huge grin of victory on his face. Turning back to his "fans" Ethan continued his story; all the while Cassidy was chewing Devin out a good one.

"Can you believe that," Trent asked the Red Ranger, after witnessing the argument between Ethan and Cassidy.

"What," Conner jumped. He had caught himself looking at her again and prayed that Trent had not noticed. '_Man why_ _do I have to be thinking and staring at a girl when the other guy who likes her is sitting right next to you' _Conner thought as he answered "I mean can I believe what?"

Apparently Trent didn't notice anything unusual about his friend and continued. "Ethan just total told Cassidy off. I have never seen him do that before."

"Really," Conner replied, trying to sound interested while not.

"Yeah," Trent continued, "it was rather weird but cool at the same time."

"Cool," was all Conner could say before he turned back toward the window, getting one last glace at Kira in the process. _'I have to stop this and soon. She will never think of me as more then anything but a friend and the guy in the red suit that stands next to her in battle. Snap out of it Conner!' _Conner yelled mentally at himself.

Up in the front of the bus Kira and Dr. Oliver were having a discussion that involved Conner in a great way.

"He's looking at me again," Kira told her teacher.

"Who is," Tommy asked her?

"Conner," was her answer.

"Conner," Tommy said in his voice with serious doubt. "I have to see this." Tommy started to look a few rows behind him when Kira smacked him lightly on the head.

"Ow," Tommy whined, rubbing the spot where the teen hit him. "What did you do that for?"

"Don't turn around. Then he'll know that I was watching him," Kira told the black ranger, speaking as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"You know students aren't allowed to hit their teachers, right," Dr. Oliver asked? Apparently Kira had hit him harder then she had realized. "And what did you say? You were looking at him too?"

Kira looked as if she were a deer in caught in a headlight. Finally finding words again the yellow ranger answered, "So what if I was?" as if tempting Tommy to continue his thought.

"Nothing, it's just I don't think it is good for you two to keep information such as this from each other," Tommy explained to the girl.

She was caught. Kira didn't know what to do. Her feelings for Conner had developed not long after their first mission as rangers. When he was contemplating on leaving the team that one time, and then changing his mind because he knew that their job's as rangers was more important than a soccer carrier really made her change her mind about him. Before she had thought he was a self-absorbed, cocky, jerk of a jock and was just doing the ranger thing because he thought it was fun. After his decision to stay on the team though, a new light had cascaded upon him and it was if he was a whole new person.

But her feelings for Trent were also a problem. He was the cute, adopted son of a wealthy paleontologist, not that that mattered to her. His charming smile and kind personality made it hard for her to not have feelings for him. And then the whole White Ranger and White Dino Gem thing came around. The guys were pissed at the thought of someone they thought they could trust going behind their backs and kicking it, and while Kira was mad as well, she also felt sorry for the boy. After he broke from the grip of evil and became a good ranger, she started getting close to him as much as she got close to Conner, and now she had to figure out which one she liked more.

"Kira," Dr. O called her name, waving his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention," Kira are you in their?"

"What," Kira snapped out of her thoughts, "What's going on?"

"You zoned out there for a second and I just want to know what's going through your mind," the teacher asked his student. Obviously what he had said before had really gotten to her and now he is curious to find out what she had been thinking.

"I…," Kira started. She was unable to get out what she wanted to say.

"It's alright, Kira. You don't have to say anything. Just relax," Tommy comforted the Yellow Ranger. She didn't have to say anything that she didn't want to and no one could make her do otherwise.

"But I want to," Kira said in a hurry. "I just need to talk to the guys. Excuse me," and with that Kira stood up from her seat and began to walk toward the two boys that she had been torturing herself over.

The walk felt like it was taking place in quicksand to her, as she continued to put one foot in front of the other and moved at a pace that seemed so slow to her, even though she was moving at a normal speed. People surrounding her were talking to each other normally, not knowing that she was going to hurt a friend tremendously with the brutal reality of the truth and words. Choosing one of her friends over the other was definitely not something she had planned on doing when she got up this morning and it was tearing her up inside.

Finally reaching Trent and Conner, Kira made her presence known with an awkward cough. It got Trent's attention right away, but Conner was too caught up in his thoughts to hear her. It was only Trent's "Hey Kira," that got his attention.

Turning his head, Conner looked at Kira and said, "Kira, hi. What's up?"

"Hey guys," the yellow ranger nodded at the two. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure", "Yeah, that's fine with me," the two boys answered, scooting over as much as they could to give Kira her room. When she was settled in, Trent enquired about her move from the front of the bus to the back. "Why did you come back here when there is more room and comfort up where you were?"

"Because we need to talk, and I didn't feel like waiting until later so I am having it now," was her answer.

"What about," Conner responded confused?

Kira sighed in sadness. This was it. _'I might as well get it done now.'_ But what she had to say would have to wait. For at that moment the three teens, along with the other passengers and driver of the bus, were thrown forward in their seats, colliding with the one in front of them. Accompanied with the force was the sound of metal crushing metal. All those who were three to a seat had the teen on the end thrown to the ground from the force, Kira included.

Once the bus had stopped creaking, voices of teens were throwing out questions and complaints.

"What the hell happened?"

"What's going on?"

"Did we get hit?"

"Devin, get off my foot!"

"Alright everybody," Tommy shouted, trying to reclaim control of his class, "Settle down." It wasn't working. The kids were either to scared, hurt, or the ones who were trying to answer were getting drowned out by everyone else.

"This is no use," Tommy conceded. Turning to the bus driver, Tommy asked, "Could you?" pointing at the kids.

"Sure," he replied, wanting to be able to get off his own bus without getting run down by scared teenagers. Standing up, he reached above the windshield and pulled out a megaphone. A few of the students in the first few rows noticed the object in the man's hands, and instantly clamped their hands to their ears.

Just in time to, because a few seconds later, the driver was shouting into the machine, "Everybody be quiet!"

That shut them up instantly.

"Thanks," Tommy said after removing his hands from his ears.

"Not a problem," the driver nodded his head at Tommy as he said this.

Turning to his class once again, Tommy called out to his students, "Is everyone all right." The response was all positive. "Good," was his reply. "Now, it seems that we have hit another car." Gasps of horror and whispers started as soon as Tommy finished his sentence. "But," he added in quickly, getting everyone to quiet down again, "It seems that no one on board was hurt. I am now going to go see if the person we hit is alright." And with that, Tommy pulled the door lever and went out the door onto the street.

Already people had begun to crowd around the vehicles. Not a lot, but enough so that Tommy didn't have to ask himself what was wrong with people. One of the people in the crowd noticed him get off the bus and went over to him. Tommy studied her as she got closer. Years as a Power Ranger taught him to be careful around strangers. She was an Asian woman with shoulder length black hair. She was a little bit shorter than himself, going up to his nose at least. Wearing a black blouse and blue jeans, the woman was quiet attractive to Tommy.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked when she reached the bus.

"Yeah, were all fine," he said, pointing with his thumb to the bus.

"That's good," the woman looked relieved at the news. "Some one has already called 911, just to be safe."

"That's good. I'm Tommy Oliver," he said extending his hand. Taking it the woman said, "I'm Jessica Kwec. I am glad you and your passengers are alright, Tommy," Jessica said, letting go of his hand at the same time.

Nodding silent thanks, Tommy looked in the direction of the car he had hit, a green convertible. It seemed that it was the back that was hit, and no damage was visible to the front of the car. "Is that guy alright," he asked, starting to walk over their?

"I think so," Jessica answered, following him. "He's just in shock. Not standing up and not saying much. We haven't even gotten a name out of him yet."

Walking through the small crowd of people, Tommy was able to emerge on the other side of the circle; the man that was hit was leaning against his car. People were looking at Tommy as he passed, saying as how he shouldn't be allowed to drive and that he should be ashamed of himself, hitting this guy and endangering the kids. Tommy wanted to tell those people to lay off, but fought the urge to do so.

Getting on his knees, Tommy found that Jessica had been right. The man had no visible injuries, but that didn't mean that he wasn't internally bleeding.

"What do you want," a man crouched beside the one Tommy wanted to apologize to asked harshly, hand clasped to a shoulder.

"I just want to see if he is okay, that's all," Tommy shot back, anger in his voice. It seemed to have worked because the man had backed off.

Grabbing the unconscious man by the shoulders, Tommy turned him so he could get a look at his face.

Tommy jumped back instantly, shock clear on his face.

"What is it," a concerned Jessica asked?

"I know this man."

"Who," one of the crowd people asked?

"Rocky DeSantos."

-

That's it for chapter 7. I was going to make it longer, but I know it has been a while since I last updated, and I decided to post this part now and save the other part for chapter 8. I promise to put in more Ethan next time; I just wanted to focus more on Kira's dilemma and the car crash. He will have a bigger role than just the geek in the beginning of the chapter.

Authors note/ Spolier: Just a heads up, this story is going to go on for a while and will feature many other past rangers then the red ones.

R&R


End file.
